Not One Bit
'Not One Bit '(ヒトツモ, Hitotsumo) is the one hundred and ninety-fourth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, and published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Chika wonders why Marika is much stronger than her as she looks beyond the broken wall to see her escape with Raku. Mikage returns to the ground and wonders if Raku will forgive them because of their lie about Marika not being able to return to Bonyari. The group of hidden guards ask the lead guard if they should pursue Marika. The lead guard tells them that they no longer need to because Marika has already left. Marika's father then approaches Chika and says that she can never trap a girl like Marika. Marika's father say that she has been cold to Marika only because she was just like Marika when she was in high school. He tells her that she and Marika both have the same strength and if Chika ever loses her strength, he will be there to help her get it. Meanwhile, Raku and Marika are dropped off at an open grassy air to be picked up at. Raku is in relief from being able to save Marika. Marika is in relief too and tells Raku she is happy to finally hear his true and direct reply from her confession. Marika then asks what Raku plans to do. As Raku explains his plan to take her back to Bonyari, Marika says she can't return with him. She tells him she is glad for his efforts but then says that her body is failing from an illness she had since she was a child. Although she has been taking medications to slow it down, she needs to get proper treatment in a hospital in America in order to overcome her illness. If Marika were to go to the hospital in America, she would for sure be in her mother's control again because the hospital is owned by the Tachibana family. She apologizes for wasting Raku's time but is grateful to be able to talk to him once more. She wishes that she could have gotten her treatment earlier but is thankful to have been able to experience the fun times in high school and doesn't regret anything she has done. She thanks Raku for everything despite Raku's frustration of not being able to do something to save her. Marika's phone suddenly rings. Marika picks up the phone to see that her mother is calling. She picks up her phone and is surprised to hear her mother say that she may do whatever she wants with her life. Marika's mother tells her she no longer cares about Marika's marriage or her succeeding the family and says that she is free to do whatever once her treatment is over and hangs up. Marika is in shock from the outcome by her mother words. Raku tells her that they should no longer say goodbye to each other and vows to visit Marika with the others when she arrives to her hospital in America. Marika starts tearing up and happily agrees to see Raku and the others again. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Chika had tried escaping her fate just like Marika in high school. Trivia * Fans have speculated that Chika attended Bonyari High School because of the uniform she is wearing in the flashback shown in the chapter. * The girls that were friends with Chika in high school are Nanako Onodera and Hana Kirisaki. It was mentioned in a later chapter to Chitoge by Hana that she was friends and classmates with the mothers of Marika, Raku and Kosaki. The girl whose face isn't visible in this flashback is of Raku's mother.